1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bilge pumps for small boats and to a device for converting a small outboard engine for emergency use as a bilge pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small boat bilge pumps are typically positive displacement pumps or centrifugal pumps. Such essentially high head, low flow pumps are not ideally suited for use as bilge pumps.
When a boat is sinking there is only a small difference between the level of water outside the boat and the level of water inside the boat hull which has to be pumped out. In such an emergency the ability to get the water out of the boat rapidly is what really matters. What is desired is a large flow low head pump rather than the high head low flow pumps now commonly in use.